Music Store
by cluelessinlife129
Summary: 2 people's lives are intertwined because of meeting in a Music Store. ExB One-shot


**AN: **

**Hey guys, I know that I'm suppose to continue writing a chapter for FFL and AIAFIAS but this can't just get out of my head.**

**And guys, this is probably my last chapter/story for a month since school is starting tomorrow. Bummer right??? I mean I think we are the only country in the entire world who starts school during June!!!!**

**Please understand my lack of updates and I will try to at least get 2 chapters posted in a month :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters just messing up wit them._**

**

* * *

**

**Andrei's Tunes**

the big, glowing, red sign haunted me. It was watching me like a hawk, it was whispering my name to just go in and be surrounded by the comfort of the shelves filled with CD's, tapes, notes, melodies…music. I just pulled my hoodie up then went back to walking the street.

I had no idea where to go, where to run, where to hide, where to escape all my fears and insecurities, to be free and break away from the confines of sadness, hurt, betrayal, anger, jealousy and the pain. To run and escape into my own world, a place where everything seems to be alright. Wherein I could express myself and not be labeled as a fool and a lunatic. To be in my personal haven, to throw in every emotion I have that is building up my heart, just asking- no begging me to release them, but I couldn't.

For once, I want to escape the solitude and have someone to comfort me, but who?

Alice? No she needs to finish the designs for the fall catalog, or was it spring? Doesn't matter, she's too busy.

Emmett? Sure, he could be a great distraction but he's sadly too caught up with his new red jeep; probably too busy trying to test how fast that beast could go.

Jasper? I tried calling him, but kept reaching his voicemail, I kind of decided to try and visit his apartment but he's most likely still researching for his new gallery, I swear Jasper loves the history of the Civil War as much as Alice.

Rosalie? Nah, will probably just call me names and throw insults; I mean c'mon when I went to her apartment last time she suspected something already, how will I handle her if she's right?

Esme and Carlisle? Too bad but since there in Forks and I think that I still need to go through things by myself.

Tanya?

The self-pity and self-loathing immediately vanished when the last name popped and sprung. Anger, rage, resentment, irritation, annoyance, but most of all: disappointment ran through my veins. It was slowly but what made it worse was that it was strong. was disappointed with myself, I gave my heart, my soul, my love, everything to that woman. Filth. Scum. Trash.

I could feel every emotion; anger, rage, resentment, irritation, annoyance and disappointment, it was suffocating me, drowning me and eating me up alive. I know, that their main goal was to crept into my heart and destroy me. I know that I shouldn't make it control me, I know that I should act while thinking clearly and thoroughly but not on impulse, because even though I was suffocating and my brain was in a rage and currently in war, I know that nothing would ever come out of acting on impulse except regret, disappointment, hurt and guilt.

I should have known better, I think I actually really knew it deep down in my heart and mind, but I just wouldn't accept it. I just brushed it away like it was the dust that was covering the ivory keys in my piano, I flicked it away just like a mosquito sucking my blood, I ignored it and now I pay for my actions.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the taxi honking at me, at first I was confuse but then saw the puddle beside me so I took a few steps on the side then just nodded and mumbled "thanks" to the taxi driver, despite him not hearing.

When I looked up I saw the stars shining so bright, twinkling, winking at the people passing by, guiding others to find their way home. When I was young, me and my mother, Esme would usually go out and lay down in our backyard then just stare at the sky during the night. I was very happy; I always look forward to watching the stars with my mother every night, watching these stars were just the perfect way to end the night. After finding constellations and drawing random figures, and connecting the dots; Esme and I would stand up then she'll give me a kiss goodnight then always sings this certain phrase:

"Stars, they brighten up the sky, they guide others to find their way home, they bring joy to others, they are one of the greatest things in life." She always sings this then after she whispers right into my ear:

"You Edward, are the star that brightens up the life of your father and I, you are always our home, you make us the happiest people in earth and you are the greatest thing that happened to our life. I love you, Edward! Goodnight and sweet dreams." She kisses my forehead then we go to our respective bed rooms.

I wish that just know someone could tell me that, well not exactly like it but someone who could tell me that I matter, that I'm important. When rain started to fall I pulled my hoodie up and went to the nearest store, without looking up. The bell that rang startled the man in the cashier who looks like he was finishing a cross word puzzle. When I looked up I couldn't help but notice the giant neon sign behind the counter that said:

"**Andrei's Tunes"**

_Hmm...Coincidence?_

When I really looked into the store I couldn't help but notice that it had an 80's theme revolving around the store. The floor was a checkered black and white that one wouldn't see except at the diners and disco bars back in the late 80's and early 90's. The store also had grey walls that are filled with posters below each sign with the significant genre.

The great thing was that this store had something, I couldn't put my finger on it but I know that something happened or will happen in this store. I shook that feeling and just went back to observing the store. There was a counter near the entrance and a clock just above it. But what struck me most was the baby grand piano at the end of the store. It seemed a million years old but it sadly brought me back to the memories of my baby at home. I wanted to touch it and feel the ivory keys dancing on my fingertips, the sweet melodies and the complex harmonies that this beauty creates; but as long as I thought about my piano at home, my thoughts were straying away and tip-toeing to the danger zone.

It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here and I have nowhere to go and I also remembered that I am in need of new CDs.

So I scanned the shelves full of music, after staying in the store for 2 minutes I immediately felt comfortable; I can't even remember why I decided not to go in here. I tried hard to let my mind just focus on the music but it still keeps straying away to the…

I shook my head to avoid suddenly breaking down in the store. I just scanned the shelves once more and got really lost into the music, notes, CDs, tapes; and surprisingly this music store was gradually reminding me of my room back in Forks.

While checking the CD's out I heard the faint ringing of the bell, indicating someone went in the store. I just ignored it then went continue looking for other CDs. When I passed the classical section I stopped then browse there music collection.

I could feel my whole face light up when I saw that there was the Debussy CD that I was missing in my collection. When I was about to reach it there was another hand that shot out. We both grabbed the CD at the same time and electricity immediately bolted when our skinned touched.

I looked up and saw the most expressive, brown, chocolate pools that seem to hold the strangest, most exhilarating thrill that electrifies and just holds the strongest magnetic pull. When I strayed away from her eyes I saw that a red, rosy blush was starting to rush to her cheeks and astonishingly in was very endearing. When I looked at her heart-shaped face I saw the most gorgeous person in the whole world.

I froze and was openly gaping at her. I told myself to stop acting like a blubbering fool and act like the eloquent, respectful person my mother, Esme, raised.

I snapped out of my gaze and apologized profusely.

"Oh, I'm really sorry I didn't see you over there" I said with a sheepish grin.

She seemed to come back to the present since her endearing and adorable blush returned to her face.

"Don't apologized, I…It w..wa..was my f…fault a..any..anyway" she stuttered and was really really adorable, " I just needed to watch out where I was going" She said while handing the CD to me.

I shook my head and grinned.

"No you keep it, I'm sure there are other copies in the stock" I said while passing the CD to her.

"But this is the last copy in the store and…please I insist" She said.

I stood my ground, crossed my arms and didn't budge. She caught up with what I was doing then held her own; her deep, expressive, chocolate pools harden and I saw a streak in her eye, but I guess I just imagined it, she copied my stance then our staring contest officially started.

After staring at each other at around 5 minutes? An hour? 30 Days? I honestly don't know since I just stared at her hypnotizing pools that lead me to her very soul. She let out an exasperated sigh and I just smirked. When she saw my smirk she glared at me and I chuckled since she reminds me of a little kitten's rage trying to be a lion. She seemed thoughtful for a minute then she had her own sexy, smug-filled smirk that made me just want to reach out to her and kiss her senseless. After still smirking at me and having a thoughtful expression she suddenly stepped forward and I just froze.

She took 2 steps at me and she was directly in front of me, I could actually feel her own body heat.

She was blushing so hard that I am afraid that her cheeks were gonna be a permanent shade of red but then something flashed in her eyes then she finally had the look of determination in her face then she did something that killed me right here on the spot.

She gave me the most enthralling, endearing, cutest puppy dog pout that could put Alice's pout to shame. Her wide innocent, beautiful doe-like eyes just became wider and her rosy pink bottom lip jutted out and she was holding the CD in between her hands. I didn't know what to do or what happened but immediately went putty in her hands and couldn't deny her anything in the world.

I was immobile and I bet she noticed it for she came closer and her nose nudged my arm an electric current shocked me once again, she must have felt it too since she suddenly froze and retreated then the same shock in her eyes are surely, present in mine.

She snapped right out of it and returned to her heart-breaking puppy dog pout and her nudging. I once again froze and was in a daze. She took the moment to her advantage then slipped the CD in my hands.

I wasn't actually aware of this but when she started giggling I snapped out of it then finally noticed the CD in my hand.

"Hey that's not fair" I said with a mock-frown.

"Never said I would play fair" she said in a sing song voice.

She was too cute so I couldn't resist laughing with her. When our laughter subsided,

"Hey, sorry about that. By the way, I'm Bella Swan" She said while sticking her hand out for me and giving me a soft, delicate smile.

"It's okay, Edward Cullen" I said with a crooked grin then I grabbed her hand then placed the softest, gentlest kiss upon the back of her palm, while maintaining eye contact. Her eyes seem to widen and I would like to think that I was the one who triggered the blush right there.

"So Bella, since you were gracious enough to let me have the CD, I would want to make it up to you."

"Oh, Edward it's perfectly fine. I mean you saw it first…" I didn't make her finish and said

"How about you give me the pleasure of joining me for coffee?" I said while giving her a sheepish, shy smile.

She smiled a smile that looked very reassuring but to prove her point better she agreed. When both of us were heading to the cashier for me to buy the CD we went into the discussion of music, and I was surprise by the information that she is able to say. Her favorite composer and classical player is Debussy, coincidentally, her favorite piece is La Mer and etc.

When we were hailing a cab I thought of how I acted towards Bella. I wasn't usually that forward but something in me sparked that just wanted to know everything about her.

I wasn't able to contemplate anymore towards her feelings since we arrived already in the nearest Starbucks. I paid for the cab, much to her displeasure then went to her door and opened it for her.

When walking towards the coffee shop she objected how she should also be able to pay but I wasn't having any for that. I just asked her to humor me then I opened the door for her in the café then gestured for her to come inside. When we went to the cashier there was a blonde girl that was probably 16 years old. When she saw us entered she straightened up then smiled warmly at me. I barely acknowledged her since I was already looking at perfection right in front of me, Bella.

She ordered herself a Grand, Mocha Java Macchiato while I ordered a Grand, Black Expresso. I asked her to find us a seat then I would just get our coffee. She tried to give me cash but I chastised her off.

"Edward please accept this. I mean you already paid for our cab, that's more than enough" Bella pleaded.

"Bella, trust me it's my pleasure to pay for a beautiful girl's cup of coffee" I honestly didn't think anymore and just spoke aloud. I thought I had offended her but thankfully blood just rushed to her cheeks elicited her wonderful blush.

When she was seated I paid for our coffee then the blonde, 16- year old barista tried everything to showing me her cleavage to touching my chest. I resisted to roll my eyes at her antics, I mean can't she see the beauty and perfection that was right in front of me a while ago. When she handed me our drinks she slipped me her number then made the universal sign for "call me"

I let out a low, barely audible chuckle then went back to the table that Bella saved for us.

When I arrived to our table I saw Bella hastily threw daggers at the girl. I have no idea why but I didn't bring it up anymore.

After taking a sip in my Expresso, I decided that we play 20 questions-since I really want to get to know her. During the game, when I was about to ask my 7th question I knew already that her favorite color changes from day to day, her favorite gem stone was emerald-which also made her enticing blush return, her birthday is on September 13, she killed 4 consecutive gold fishes when she was a child then after the last one she decided on just playing with the dust bunnies, she is also the most clumsiest person in the entire world. And I totally vouch for that since for the 10 minutes that we have been here she already almost fell out of her chair from telling me about her childhood, and she almost dumped the whole packet of sugar in her Macchiato.

Bella is truly a unique and different girl, I usually am able to read people really well but she just seems like a mystery. She is very appealing, to her wild, funny gestures to how she views the world in her own perspective. She is very opinionated and she also is very passionate. We ditched 20 questions when we debated towards the couple who has made the greatest impact toward the world of literature. She says Catherine and Heathcliff, while I say Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, once I called a draw towards the subject we moved on to music, then to government. We debated in absolutely any subject no matter how random and silly it was. And I figured that in my 23 years of living have I not enjoyed the company of others just as much as I have love spending time with Bella.

When we finally left the coffee shop after 5 hours we planned on going to the movies next week then after we exchanged numbers we decided to share a taxi then go to our own apartments. Before letting her go, I asked whether it would be okay if we could exchange numbers.

When she stepped into her apartment I gave the taxi driver directions to go to mine. On the way to my apartment I couldn't help but notice how giddy and happy I am, I immediately reprimanded myself to stop acting like a 13 year old who was just asked to their school dance, but despite that I still couldn't wipe the goofy smile in my face.

* * *

_**After 2 years**_

I still couldn't forget how ,my sweetheart, my life, my love, my Bella and I met. It seemed like time was moving too fast.

I also remembered how we went to our first date-when I rented the whole movie theater to watch Romeo and Juliet, her favorite movie, and set up a makeshift picnic complete with potato salad, chicken wings and also chocolate coated strawberries. I remembered our first kiss, how soft, petal-like rosy lips felt through mine, when I said goodbye to her after our 2nd date.

I also recalled when I first said "I Love You" I prepared a romantic candle-light dinner in the park under the gazebo there. Then after dinner I asked if we could go for a walk. I was about to tell her how much I love her when it suddenly started raining then I thought it doesn't matter anymore, since I shouted out loud to the heavens that I love her. She also loved me back then we spent around 10 minutes making out in the rain. Sadly, both of us had colds because of the rain but it was a night to remember.

I took a trip down to memory lane and saw, our first Christmas, Thanksgiving- wherein I met her father, Chief Swan and I was honestly scared. I mean I'm dating her only child and he has a gun. I mentally shuddered with the thought. Our first Valentine's Day, where I rented a hotel and was the first time I made love to her.

When she met my family and my loved ones- at first she was terribly nervous almost to the verge of hyperventilating but when she met my parents and my friends it was like they were her long lost friends and my family was absolutely taken by her. I knew right then and there that I will someday make her a permanent part of my family's life.

When we celebrated our birthdays together, our first anniversary, when I asked her to move in with me, and all other memories that simply made the last 2 years the best of my whole life.

But today is the big day when I would make her a permanent part of my life and hope to create more memories for us in our whole lives and to share to our children to our grand children. I asked her father for permission during the day we visited Forks last month for his birthday. And surprisingly he didn't shoot me with his rifle and he said that it was about time I asked, was I that transparent?

I shook those thoughts then went back to being nervous. I can't help it I mean all my insecurities just chose this moment to pop out and attack full force. Will she like the ring? Will it fit her? How about the place, would she think it's romantic? Is the ring with me? Would she think something's up? Would she want to spend her whole life with me? I stopped right there since I honestly don't know if she doesn't accept me, I know that things will just be filled with tension towards us.

When she descended the stairs all my insecurities washed away and I couldn't help but just be mesmerized by her beauty. I lightly kissed her lips then she gave out a contented sigh, when she opened her eyes all I could see was love and adoration in her eyes which I know is also present in mine.

I took her hand and lightly kissed the back of her palm; despite all the moments and time that I spent with her my love just continues to grow and grow, all the experiences that we share just strengthens the bond that we share.

I took her out then opened the door of Aston Martin Vanquish for her then we drove. I was suddenly very nervous and nauseous, my hands felt clammy and I just wanted to go back in bed then cuddle with my Bella, but when I saw her waving her hands animatedly while explaining her day as an English teacher in Seatte High, I knew that everything that I do, I do it for her and for my love. In the background Debussy started playing out then I listened on how her day has been.

When we were almost there I blindfolded her much to her annoyance then just started to pout. I kissed her top and bottom lip then she started blushing once again. No matter how many times I've seen Bella she still is the girl that I met back in the coffee shop.

When we were in the parking spot I opened her door then I guided her up "Seattle's Space Needle" then when we reached the top I made sure that everything was perfect then I removed her blind fold. The place was decorated with a thousand rose petals, red, white and pink in the ground then there was a candle light dinner then beside it were pillows and blankets like a make shift bed.

**(AN: Okay, guys I absolutely have no idea how this works and I'm making everything up as I go on…)**

She gasped and I the ring suddenly felt like a thousand pounds in my pocket. Before I knew it Bella started peppering my face with a thousand butterfly kisses while saying "thank yous" and "I love yous" after that she stared into my eyes then I crushed my lips with her then poured out everything that I was feeling, nervousness, anxiety, lust, happiness, giddiness and most importantly love. When we broke our kiss I seated her then went back to my own seat but I had to give her a chaste kiss first.

"Edward, what brought this on? I mean I appreciate it and it is absolutely beautiful but why?" she asked.

"What couldn't I treat the love of my life a romantic dinner?" I asked thankfully my voice didn't crack since I am starting to get nervous once again.

She thanked me once again and grabbed my hand on top of the table.

"I don't deserve you, Edward Cullen. You are the best thing that happened to me" She said when she started to leave her seat then gave me a kiss that was very gentle and sweet that I know she wanted to tell me how she loves me and how grateful she is, I kissed her back to say that she deserves the best.

She went back to her seat then we started eating the dinner me and Esme prepared. It was mushroom ravioli, chicken soup and also a bottle of champagne; while romantic songs, our favorite songs and the compositions that I made, like her lullaby, Esme's song and etc. were playing in the CD that I burned.

After we ate I gestured for her to go to the makeshift bed then we started cuddling and I was telling her all about the memories we have spent together, how we met, our first date, first kiss, first time we made love, first birthdays together, first Christmas, thanksgiving, valentine's day together, first time we met our families, all the vacations we took together; in between a story or a memory I would whisper "I love you, Forever" then give her a kiss that is slow, deep, passionate and full of love.

After reminiscing with her, I refilled her bottle of champagne then I discreetly took out my phone and texted "Go" then went back to my Bella.

I kissed her cheek then went back to looking at the amazing view, then suddenly a helicopter flew right in front of us-well technically is was about 30 feet from us but one could see the banner that it was holding. When Bella saw it she gasped the tears immediately fell down her cheeks.

"Bella, my love, will you marry me?" It spelled using roses and glitter and hearts since me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie even Carlisle and Esme helped me make it.

I got up into one knee, pulled out the velvet box then said:

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my everything, my life, my heart, my soul. You have made all the times that we spent the best in my life. And I plan on giving at least half of everything that you have given me for the rest of my life. I want to make beautiful babies with you and teach them how to play baseball, how to drive and to love and nurture them. I want to start a life with you and continue loving and trying my very best to make you happy." Her face was already very red and blotchy from crying, and her eyes were still full of tears that continue streaming down her cheeks.

I sucked in one gulp of air then said, "Isabella Marie Swan, my Bella, my life, will you please honor me by becoming my wife?" I said then opened the velvet box then Bella slowly went to me then I wiped her cheeks with my thumb then she kissed me long and hard she practically tackled me to the floor then kissed me long and hard then she whispered "yes" in between her kisses. After she kissed me she went to my throat, "yes", then went to my collarbone, "yes", then to my jaw, "yes", then went to my eyelids, "yes", my nose, "yes", my forehead, "yes", my lips once again, "yes", then again, "yes", then again "yes".

She stood up and brought me too, "yes, Edward! I love you and I would love to be my wife" After that I took her hand then put her ring in it.

When she saw it she started crying once again then we bought sat down. I put my arms around her then buried my face in her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. We were in our own world and we really didn't notice that the helicopter already left. When it became quiet since the CD was already on its last track I stood up, much to mine and Bella's unhappiness I changed it and put on the track with the compositions that I made then went back to my Bella.

When I went back I notice that Bella was wearing a dark blue negligee that made her curves more luscious, my pants instantly went harder and the worst part was that she was looking at me like an innocent girl while biting her bottom lip and twirling some strands of hair. Was she trying to kill me?

While walking towards her I can't help but go back to the day where both of us grabbed the CD, the coffee we shared and by how much I already adore and love her the moment we talked.

The Music Store, Andrei's Tune, it really brought me back to life and what I was thinking was true, the Music Store held my destiny, it wasn't a coincidence because without me stopping there who knows what could have happened to me? I may never have met my life, my love, Bella.

**

* * *

AN:**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this one…since this is kind of like my "goodbye-for-now-I-will-return-and-update-at-least-twice-a-month" kind of one shot :)**

**I'll come back guys but please don't expect that many updates for a while. **

**Btw, to just make everything clear:_ '.._**_**  
**_

**Cluelessinlife OVER&&OUT for now ;)**


End file.
